Systems and methods herein generally relate to using portable devices as scanners and more particularly to using items such as smartphones, tablet computers, etc. as scanners.
Low-end printing devices often have very limited capabilities and many such devices do not include the ability to scan or copy. However, the ever more available smartphone and tablet computer almost always include a camera, graphic user interface, and processor as standard equipment.